Continual Resolutions
by Daitoshi
Summary: Crossover with Danny Phantom. When Danny is changed by a mysterious stone, he finds himself in the wizarding world, with no idea how to change back. Creature!Danny OOC in first chapters. intentional Mild slash in later chapters. Rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

He felt the power growing inside him, even more potent than in the last few days.

It coursed through him, like liquid fire, pain erupting from every nerve in his body as he attempted to resist the voice in the back of his mind that was screaming at him to just relax and accept this strange energy.

His eyes were screwed shut against the pain, teeth bared in a silent snarl of defiance. He would not let it win

Whatever it was...

Danny lay on his bed, body tangled up in his own sheets as he whimpered softly, fingers clawing at the mattress.

There was SO much energy inside of him, but he couldn't release it here! His family could get hurt, and he was wracked with pain whenever he tried to move as well.

Blasted stone!

**-Flashback-**

2 days ago

"I'm fifteen for crying out loud! You cant make me clean my room!"

"You already lost one bet with me, want to try for another, little brother?"

His face was turned in a playful scowl as Danny glared at his redhead sister, storming up the stairs in a huff and turning around at the top, only to cry out at his sibling.

"What horrors you inflict upon me! I shall never be the same again after this traumatizing event you have forced upon me!"

His gestures were overly dramatic, sad features barely containing his urge to laugh.

His sibling turned around, with her own smirk as she played along, schooling her features into one of haughtiness as she looked up at him.

"Tis your own fault, foolish human! You made a wager with me, and lost terribly. Thus, you must do my bidding!"

Jazz finished this with a repressed giggle, and a commanding gesture toward the doorway just visible in the upstairs hall.

"Go, you fiend! And complete this task you have wrought upon yourself!"

Danny placed one hand over his heart, the other on his forehead as he pretended to sway.

"I am afraid, fair maiden, of the creatures that wait in lie for my presence in pretense to do wicked things."

Jazz turned around, biting her toungue to stop laughing as she raised one eyebrow up at him, at what he suggested.

He blinked at her, wondering why she did not reply before her insinuation dawned on him.

"EW! Jazz, you...you...!" He shuddered, sticking his toungue out at her and walking toward his room, intent on taking as much time as possible to fufill his end of the bargan, even with a heavy blush staining his cheeks.

Young Daniel Fenton sat in the middle of his room, shoving stuff under his bed in a weak attempt to lessen the amount of cleaning he had to do. Unfortunately (or conveniantly) He had forgotten that only a certain amount of space was available under his mattress, and had not yet realized stuff was being shoved out the other side. He gazed longingly at the sunshine spilling into his room from outside before realizing it was raining out.

He listened to the patter of raindrops, then stared at the strange glow bathing his wall. It finally registered that sunlight was generally yellow, not silver, and did not flicker.

Danny pretended to keep 'cleaning' his room, while eyeing the glow from behind unruly locks of black hair.

Ever so slowly, he rose to his feet, peeking over the bed to see what had created the strange light, sending ghostly energy down his his hand, contained within his body, ready to be released in the form of a powerful green orb.

Instead of a ghost, or something obviously harmful, He saw a dark purple gem, about the size of a grapefruit and shaped like an egg, throwing off that strange silvery glow. Taking in mind that a ghost may have planted it to harm him, Danny grabbed his basketball from under his desk, rolling it toward the gem. It bumped the egg shaped thing, causing the glow to ripple a bit, but did nothing else.

Encouraged by the lack of response, danny grabbed a colored pencil (green) from his barely organized desk, crouching down and shuffling toward it, poking it once he was close enough.

When it still didn't respond, Danny decided to take a leap of faith and touch it. At first, only his fingertips brushed it, as one would with a potentially scalding hot object. As he grew more confident, he wrapped his fingers around it , gently picking it up. It was unexpectidly light, but he stood upright, shifting it to only one hand and opening his door.

Only to come face-to face with Jazz.

He yelped in surprise, accidentally dropping the jewel-egg.

He stared at the falling stone, still numb from his sister startling him to react properly.

It met the hardwood floor outside of his room, and shattered.

His blue eyes took in the sparkling of crystal fragments, and the ball of silver energy rising out of the shards before having the sense to push his sister away from it before leaping away.

However, the energy zipped up despite his effort to avoid it, and plunged into his chest.

for a moment all he felt was mind-numbing euphoria, a glazed expression coming over his features as he stumbled back, sitting down on his bed. , placing a hand on the spot where the orb had entered. A hole was burned in his shirt, and as he twisted his neck to look at it, he saw the quickly fading shadow of what seemed to be a dark green snake curled in an elegant circle, silver wings branching off toward his collarbone.

When he realized jazz was next to him, shaking his shoulder gently, eyes filled with anxiety, he had to consiously hold back from lashing out at her in annoyance.

Something was different, he felt it, but couldnt place how or what was different.

In a soft voice, he simply said.

"Jazz, I'm fine, just... anxious. I dont know what that thing did to me."

At her persistence to pester him about how he felt, he simply growled, reaching over to his desk and sketching the strange marking that had already faded from his chest and showed it to his sister.

"This showed up on my skin where the stuff hit. if you want to look it up, go ahead. I wanna sleep."

Jazz eyed him darkly, saying quietly.

"It changed you, Danny."

"I know"

His voice was even softer than hers, barely a whisper, but heard none the less.

"I need to think. Please go away, Jazz."

She nibbled on her bottom lip before nodding and leaving, careful to leave his door open.

In the next day, Danny was struck with random intervals of pain, bolts of fire striking his head, hands and chest, leaving him with an intense headache by the time he went to sleep, and trembling fingers he had trouble hiding from his worried sibling. With his parents out of town for the week, and it being summer vacation with the annual Manson's overly priced vacation.

While Sam was in france for the next few days, Tucker had chosen this week to go to the tech convention being hosted in a city he had trouble remembering the name of.

In other words, aside from his sister, he was alone.

The day after that, he was literally pain-free. He had accidentally cut his finger while making dinner (jazz was at the library reserching the symbol he had sketched) and didn't notice until the green peppers sported a few red-brown splotches.

It wasn't deep enough for him to worry about anything being severed, but definately deep enough that he should be hissing in pain at the very least.

Hissing.

Hmm...

A strange image popped into his mind, of a pitch black snake hissing tenderly at him, dark eyes sparkling.

He blinked it away, staring at his now-bandaged finger with a look of curiosity.

Then, Night had hit, and he woke up at three in the morning, pain streaming through his veins.

End Flashback

His breathing harshened as his back arched, a pained groan slipping from behind his teeth.

He had been cut, zapped, burnt,bludgeoned, tranquilized, stabbed and had various other means of bodily harm inflicted on him, but nothing compared to this.

Christ, this was awful.

As another, rougher burst of firey pain lanced through him, Danny finally cried out in true agony, eyes rolling up into his head as he slipped into unconsiousness.

As if sensing his weakness, the energy twisted, seeping into his spirit and binding itself to his energies. Though his ghost portions allowed him to manage a good portion without harming him, the rest of the energy was just in too great amount to sustain within his slim human body.

So, instead of ripping the body apart like most raw magic would, it simply altered his body to be able to contain the energy provided.

Thick tendrils of white light flaired outward from Danny Fenton's prone form, twisting together and apart, slowly forming the shape of an elegant dragon, wings outstreached, before whipping around and plunging back into his chest.

The winged snake insignia flared briefly with green light before fading again as the boy's body twisted into a figure not known in amity park, or most of the human world for that matter.

Only the faint sparkle of silver scales was seen before the body vanished, only a small plume of smoke left as evidence to his previous existence.

That, and a rather messy room.

---------------

The sensation of falling was what finally woke danny, his initial groggyness replaced wih an adreniline rush fierce enough to power a city for the night.

When his brain processed what was happening through the rushing of wind in his ears and the pounding of his heart (A little more rapid than normal)

He heard a few people scream below him as he allowed his instincts to take over, wings snapping open and slowing his fall just enough for him to stumble roughly onto a dusty ground, only half-aware that his eye leval was a little lower.

The color scheam seemed a little off. There were more blues and greens than usual, even in places where he knew red was supposed to be. As he turned his head around, he also noted that his neck was rather long, for him to turn his head that ...far...

His eyes had caught veiw of his body and the base of his own neck, shocked into not moving.

He...

Was a dragon.

A friggin Fairy-tale dragon.

He had a slender body, with equally thin legs, just supportive enough to hold him up, with wirey muscle on his...shoulders?

Two batlike wings sprouted from just behind his shoulders, furled loosly against his sides, and he felt a dull ache in his mid-back, where they connected to.

His tail was also long, swishing like a cat's, and had a thin razor on the tip of it that raised upward to form a sort of scythe when he thought about it.

Ignoring the rest of the people around him (who were quite steadily aproaching panic) he took a few hesitent steps toward a shop window (his human mind was intent on his reflection in the window, while the quiet, nagging part of his mind encouraged him to go inside and find a snack of the various birds and other creatures.)

A face resembling a lizard's peered back at him from the slightly tinted glass, an odd frill adorning the back of his head and halfway down his neck, made of very thin spikes that moved kinda like thin reeds.

Danny saw that his eyes were no longer blue, or even the emerald that he had as phantom. but a blazing yellow-orange. Faint specks of gold lined his slit pupil, and the image of a winged snake appeared to be inked onto one of his broader chest plates.

His dragon mind heard a series of small 'pop's and yelled at Danny. 'Wake up, you moronic human! Turn around! DO SOMETHING!!'

Startled by the emotions in his own mind, the teen-turned-reptile turned around awkwardly, not quite used to having for legs to keep track of.

In front of him, around a dozen men and two women were approaching him cautiously, strange sticks pointed at him, while a few of them were murmering soft phrases that were obviously ment to 'calm him down'

You know, the little mutterings you say to a really big stray dog you want to approach, but are not sure whether or not it has rabies? Yea, those kinds of phrases.

Danny snorted , shaking his head in amusement at the people. Most of them were pausing in their approach, seeming to loose nerve now that he was facing them.

One of them, however, jut continued toward the silver dragon, lowering his wand slightly and reaching out an empty hand, palm up for him to 'sniff'. In his mind, Danny was laughing his arse off, having not quite come to the full realization he was no longer human, or even that he was still in reality.

Instead of ignoring the man in black, he rolled his eyes (something that looked quite strange for an animal) and obediantly nosed the man's gloved palm, looking up at his face with amusement.

Shock showed plainly in his brown eyes, his mouth slightly open. However, the man quickly got hold of himself, and made a good deal of a show of putting his stick back onto his belt. (apparently it was some sort of weapon?)

The red-haired man moved slowly to pet his nose, something that continued to amuse Danny to no end. This was getting to be a very weird dream.

Charlie slowly moved closer to the dragon, rubbing its forehead gently and staying clear of the delicate-looking spikes. Some dragons were very touchy about their frills, and some were even hyper-sensitive. He didnt recognize this strange silver dragon as any known breed, but really didn't want to get on its bad side.

He spoke again, placing his hand against the top of its neck, and slowly working down, pushing gently on the creature's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy...Could you please move? You are scaring some people and we need to get you out of here before everyone starts panicking again. They calmed down when we got here because they know we work with dragons. So, will you come with us?"

He took a small breath to continue, but stopped when he found the elegant head faced toward him, eerie orange eyes staring him directly in the face. There was a strange calculating gleam in that gaze, much different than any other magical animal (barring Dumbledore's Phoenix) he had ever seen.

Charlie froze, not sure if he had touched somewhere he had not supposed to. His hands were still on the Dragon's shoulders, but when he had made that last question, he had given it a little push toward the other dragon tamers.

_Shit. _

However, instead of lashing out like the man had expected, the reptile simply gave him a weird look and took a few cautious steps toward the other wizards. It stopped abruptly when a few of them raised their wands, and the understanding look vanished from its etheral eyes when one of the rookies shot a stunner toward its face, probobly aiming for the eyes.

When the light skimmed across its muzzle instead, knocking the head roughly to one side with a small cry, huge wings snapped open slamming down as the dragon lifted into the sky.

_Double Shit._

A provoked, unknown dragon in a crowded alley that was slowly (Note the slow part) being drained of civilians was almost as bad as a new mother Ashwinder getting angry in a forest.

If they survived, he would give the rookie quite the lecture.

Check that, If HE survived.

As the dragon lifted off the ground, four small paws grabbed him around the thighs and chest, lifting him from the earth as well. He was quite thankful the dragon did not have its talons unsheathed.

He watched the ground fall away as his companions shouted in frioght. He was the best one on the team, and just gor friggin _kidnapped_ by a _dragon_

_Bloody hell_

Charlie Weasly watched the ground speed by under them, alarmingly fast. They sped over a lake in under twenty seconds, and over a forest in half that time.

_Forest? I thought we were in london? Diagon Alley_

Suddenly, a forgien mind brushed over his, carrying words in a strangely accented voice.

_**I am sorry, sir... I wanted to talk with you alone, and get away from the others. My instincts took over. I am still trying to figure out how to land without squashing you. **_

Charlie stiffened at the voice, and its words.

_**Please brace yourself**_

The Weasly heeded the words, feeling the heavy winds buffeting him as the dragon's wings pumped in effort to hover. Charlie still stumbled when he hit the ground, but was able to catch himself in time to see the dragon land heavily beside him, wings tucking up to his sides.

"You're able to understand my words"

He faced the dragon squarely, his stern face masking his inner excitement. If this creature could actually understand the english language enough for mind-speak and clear english, it would be the scientific discovery of the century.

_**Yes**_

The dragon watched in amusement as the man leapt into the air, whooping in excitement.

After a few minutes of watching the man make a fool out of himself, Danny took pity on his pride, coughing quietly.

The man stopped jumping around like a lunatic, realizing he had an audiance.

"Do you know where we are?

Danny blinked twice, looking around.

_**I see a village, and a weird-shaped house on a hill. I saw it in your memories, I think, but up close. **_

Charlie's mouth dropped open, staring at the dragon in awe.

"You flew from London to Ottery St Catchpole in...very little time. Do you know how long a Hungarian Horntail would take to fly that distance?"

The dragon looked at him quizzically, head tilted slightly.

"Nearly three days"

The reptile blinked, emotions very hard to read on its...his face. The mental voice was definately male.

He made a soft huffing noise that rather resembled a chuckle, forelegs grabbing charlie by the shoulders and flying toward the odd house, keeping low to the trees, as per the Weasly's rather panicked request. A few moments later, Charlie was placed gently on the front lawn while the dragon sat back on his haunches, waiting for Charlie to move before landing on all four paws, wings furling up to his sides.

"Hey...Um... Dragon? "

He turned his head toward the man, staring unblinkingly at him.

"Could I go inside without you flying off? I should tell my team that you havent eaten me or anything..."

The dragon nodded, sitting down in a catlike manner, tail curled up around his hind legs, wings slightly spread in relaxation.

As Charlie approached the door, it was flung open, and a short woman burst out of it, tackling the Red-haired man in a smothering hug, despite her small stature.

"**CHARLIE WEASLEY!! **You have NO **IDEA** how worried I was when I was flooed by the ministry THE **MINISTRY **for merlin's sake! They told me you were kidnapped by a weird dragon that appeared in Diagon Alley and no one was able to track you! Are you alright! Did you kill the _Dragon_ that did this?!"

"No, mum, and I am perfectly fine, if not a little windsweapt. I have been flying with him since he picked me up in the alley. And no, I didnt kill him. It would be a crime against all discoveries in the world if I were to kill the only dragon in history that could understand and speak a human language."

He heard a light snort in the background, as if it was the dragon's way of saying 'Damn Right it would!'

Charlie grinned like a maniac, saying quickly to his mother, who had taken the chance to look over and see the sorce of the odd noise, only to gasp at the sight of a rather large silver dragon sitting on the lawn, examining a gnome with mild intrest. It shook its tiny fist at him when he exhaled, humid breath almost sweeping the bugger off its feet.

"Mum, This is the dragon. He is really nice, just didn't like it when one of the rookies hit his nose with a stunner."

The woman shifted slightly, glancing from the sparkling reptile to her son, speaking softly.

"You said it can understand...and speak...english."

Charlie nodded happily, and looked over at the silver dragon with hope.

Instead of the usual amusement and curiosity sparkling in his orange eyes, Charlie only met the cold stare of an animal.

"Dragon? Could you please talk to my mum?"

The warm eyes only seemed to get colder as the reptile lifted itself from the sitting position with a strange air of annoyance.

"Dragon?"

He visibly winced as a cold mind-voice cut across his thoughts, Saddening the man.

I am not some freak to be put on display, Charlie. Remember that.

Wings spread, muscles tensing for liftoff, but paused as he heard the man's voice.

"I'm sorry, dragon, I didn't mean that, I didn't mean to offend you, I just.."

The dragon had already lifted into the air, circling the house once before flying toward the clouds.

"Dragon! Wait!"

Charlie shouted uselessly at the clouds, feeling a strange sense of loss at the absence of the silver-scaled creature.

He jumped slightly, when a hesitent brush of mind-speak met him.

_**My name...is Phantom**_

* * *

Kay everyone, Author's note!

Please don't bug me with Danny's OOC-ness. I know perfectly well that he is acting weird.

However, he was also just turned into a dragon, and thinks he is dreaming. (though he is not)

If I get enough reviews, I shall make a second chapter, kay?

Daitoshi


	2. Chapter 2

"Dragon! Wait!"

Charlie shouted uselessly at the clouds, feeling a strange sense of loss at the absence of the silver-scaled creature.

He jumped slightly, when a hesitent brush of mind-speak met him.

_**My name...is Phantom**_

What the heck just happened?

His wings beat mechanically to either side of him, long neck curved slightly to compensate for his upper body dipping down from the weight of his arms...err... forelegs. He felt the air slide around him

Danny knew that he wasn't the one who had flown away, but he remembered doing it, though it felt like he was watching through a television screen or something. He searched his mind for something that would have made his body react that way.

The landscape still flashed under him, unnaturally fast if what the red-haired man...Charlie had said was true.

Something else intrigued him, though, something Charlie had mentioned.

Other dragons.

He simply commented on the fact as if it were an every day instance. He had mentioned a specific breed...something horn tail. Danny mentally shrugged, and turned his gaze to the swiftly-changing landscape below him. Rolling countrysides flew by, dotted by sparse trees and a few tamed animals, cows and the like. However, in the distance, he could see a rapidly-approaching city, something he figured to be the place where he had first landed.

Didn't really recognize it, but everything seemed different from an areal perspective.

As scattered houses started to flash under him instead of hills, Danny banked downward, or as much as he felt he could without taking a nosedive into the ground. In his peripheral vision, he saw a few people come out of their houses and point at him, turning to their respective family members or neighbors as he flew overhead, slowing down and skimming over the ground, following a broad road down rows of houses. He lowered his legs, trying to create enough drag to slow down before landing.

Unfortunately, his plan only worked slightly, the drag pulling him toward the pavement, instead of merely slowing him down.

Sharp, jarring pain lanced up his legs as he sprinted with his wings outspread, trying to lessen his momentum as much as he could without panicking. His eyes widened as a car pulled out of their drive in front of him, unaware of the strange creature heading right for it. Danny let out a cry of horror as he realized there was no way for him to properly maneuver with his wings spread. Instead of trying to draw them closer to him, the young hybrid in dragon-form simply leapt upward at the last moment, clearing the car with ease.

Gasps of awe went through the gathered people as he glided down toward the street, still a little shaken by the experience. Danny flared his wings far too early, his forgotten tail deciding to make itself known as the scythe-like extension caught on a storm drain, and plowed him face-first into the cement. His breath was pushed out of him roughly, leaving him gasping for air, hands unconsciously flexing as if seeking for something to hold on to while his world was unstable. Something tingled on the edge of his mind, but he ignored it, in favor for inhaling gratefully.

Wincing as the pain in his tail was made known, Danny stumbled to his feet (paws) and twisted his neck to see if any damage had been caused to his tail. It was still throbbing painfully, but seemed fine enough.

When the excited murmurs of people jolted him from his musings, his head jerked up, looking around at the people warily. None of them seemed to be dressed in weird-smelling cloaks, or holding a stick...well, one dude was, but it was more of a cane than a stick.

Remembering how he had contacted Charlie, he reached out with a bit of thought, intent on speaking with one of these people.

One or two of them widened their eyes and stepped away, but none initiated contact. Few even realized he was reaching out.

It must have been an odd sight to behold. A lanky silver dragon standing in the middle of a street, people forming small crowds on either side of the street, hiding in the shadows of buildings. Said dragon was looking around curiously, wondering why none of them reacted to his mental plea for contact. He heard shuffling footsteps behind him, and turned around, looking curiously at a young girl with dark brown hair falling about her face, dressed in a fuzzy blue robe and slippers, holding a plush leopard in her arms. She stopped when he looked at her, gaze slightly fearful, and doubtful.

What seemed to be her parents were pushing to the front of the crowd, obviously worried.

"Mister dragon?"

He gazed back down at the little girl, who apparently had taken a few more steps toward him.

"Uhm...Mister dragon, are you okay? You looked like you hurt when you fell."

He tilted his head slightly, reaching out with his mind in an attempt to send his thoughts like he did with Charlie.

And failed.

Apparently, she was simply curious. In response to her question, he nodded, hesitantly at first, but more self-assuredly as he swung his tail around to show her, careful to keep the blade away from her.

She smiled shyly, burying her face in her leopard before lifting it and speaking again.

"Mister dragon, are your running from a prince?"

Danny blinked. A prince? No... he was just running from...something. Uhhh... An irate red-head's mother, perhaps? But no Prince.

He shook his head negative, sitting down for a little more comfort. His wings slowly tucked themselves at his sides as she stepped forward a bit more.

Her parents watched her with growing apprehension, held back by the crowd, who were captivated by the reptile.

"Mister Dragon!" She finally said, shifting her stuffed cat to one arm and pointing at him in a childlike imitation of a mother scolding her child.

"Your princess will get lonely without you guarding her! What if a prince or knight comes and rides away without you there to be there!"

He stared at her for a second before deciding to play along. The girl was just too cute, frowning at him and berating him for not acting like a proper fairy-tale dragon should. Danny pretended to sigh in defeat, slumping his wings and shoulders, lowering his head slightly and making the best puppy-dog eyes he could at the girl.

"Thats not fair, Mister dragon." She stated, looking at him if she were reminding him to share the ball in a game children played.

He sighed again, averting his eyes and laying down like an obedient puppy, and placing his head on the ground, looking up at her.

She nodded approvingly, stepping forward to pat his nose with one little hand, saying happily. "Good, mister dragon! Now go guard your princess!"

He lifted his head, looking at her sadly, as if ashamed by something.

"Whats wrong?" She looked horrified by something, before looking around and whispering loudly up at him.

"Do you have a Princess, mister dragon?"

He shook his head, before placing it down on the ground to watch her reaction.

Her eyes filled up with tears, and for a second he thought the little girl was going to start crying thankfully, she wiped away her tears, standing up straiter and proclaiming loudly.

"Then I will be your princess, mister dragon!"

Danny bolted upright at that, mind whirling with the thought. NO! He could definitely not stick around and play dragons and castles with a little girl! He needed to find out what happened, and how he turned into a dragon!

But... he didn't want to crush her heart, either.

His orange eyes stared down at her, the flecks of gold shining slightly in the evening son. (One full day since I changed)

He slowly shook his head negative, before gesturing with his tail at his own height, before pointing out the strange winged-snake symbol on his chest and holding his tail at its height, as he stood up.

He let his tail hover at that hight as he brought it over her head, a good foot of space over her brown locks.

She stared at his tail for a moment before moaning softly in disappointment, hanging her head.

"I thought I would make a good princess."

Her leopard dangled in her hands, little fingers wringing at the spotted fur.

Danny stepped toward her, leaning his head down and nuzzling his shoulder in comfort. He let her wrap her arms around his head, closing his eyes at the feeling, completely unaware of the video tape recording his every move with rapt attention.

As he pulled away, he heard a dozen or so faint 'pop's, like he did in the alley where he had met Charlie.

He turned his gaze toward the noise, seeing similar outfits and sticks pointed in his direction, while others ushered the crowd into a large group a bit away from him. The little girl had since Vanished, he realized with a pang of disappointment. She was really nice, too.

He yelped in surprise, cursing his inattention when he found thick ropes binding his wings to him, and his legs to his body. His tail lashed around in anger, knocking one robed man into a building with a sickening crack, but missed getting sliced in half by a quarter-inch.

Somehow, they managed to slip a muzzle over his face, though how they got it to stay on, he had no idea. His eyes flashed with anger, head snapping toward the crowd as he heard the little girl's exclamation.

"What are you doing to mister Dragon!"

Danny sat a three bright red lights coming toward his face, just as he heard the reply.

As he sank into oblivion, limbs relaxing, the words echoed in his mind. Somehow, it didn't comfort him.

"Don't worry, child, we will just be taking him back home, where he belongs."


End file.
